


Movie Night

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sex and The City was on while i was writing this so that's why that's the movie lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara enjoy Friday night movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 for the 52 week challenge.
> 
> Write a story that takes place at night.
> 
> Sorry, I feel like this is really badly written, but I didn't want to neglect the prompt challenge. So hopefully next week will be better! Also if i'm not distracted by a Packer game.

“Have these the layouts taken to digital and make sure you stay there because half of them are bumbling idiots who can’t comprehend how a website should be laid out despite having advanced degrees on the subject.” Cat said, finishing up her Friday afternoon wrap up meeting with the staff by handing Kara the layouts for the weekend posts.

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara said, watching as the rest of the employees filtered out of Cat’s office.

“Why haven’t you left yet?” Cat asked, looking up to Kara after everyone else had left.

“We have one more thing to discuss.” Kara said with a smirk.

“And what would that be?” Cat said reluctantly playing along.

“Movies.” Kara said simply, moving closer to Cat’s desk.

“Movies?” Cat asked back.

“It’s movie night, you, me and Carter. Remember.” Kara replied, knowing full well that Cat hadn’t forgotten.

“Oh right…” Cat feigned. 

“So…. which movies are we watching tonight?” Kara said, smiling sweetly at her lover.

“Well, it’s your turn to pick the movie we watch after Carter goes to bed, but I have no idea what we should watch with Carter because so help me if he wants to watch The Hobbit again I will have Supergirl herself come take him away.” Cat replied.

“I already have to movie I want us to watch picked out, I’ll text Carter and try to persuade him against The Hobbit again.” Kara said with a laugh as she started to leave the office.

 

“Kara so help me if you pick another Nicholas Sparks movie for us to watch I will pay that man to retire so none ever get made again.” Cat threatened lightly as Kara walked out of her office with a smirk on her face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Five hours later and Kara was just putting the finishing touches on the spaghetti when she heard the elevator ding, signaling the arrival of her girlfriend and her son. Just as Cat and Carter got to the door, before they could even knock Kara shouted and told them to come in.  
“You know your super hearing can get rather annoying dear.” Cat said as she walked into Kara’s kitchen and gave her a light kiss on the lips as Carter ran past them and into the spare room.

“Really, because it seems like it’s helped you out on more than one occasion.” Kara said with a smile, not looking up from the pot she was stirring the sauce in. “See it’s really helpful since I can now hear Carter playing on his DS even though you said he was grounded from it this morning.” Kara finished, watching Cat’s face go from amused to annoyed before she shouted “CARTER!” and moved into the guest room.

“Kara not cool!” Carter shouted as he chased after his mother who now had his DS in her hands.

“Sorry buddy, maybe next time when you do a science project you wont explode the microwave and you won’t get grounded.” Kara said with a laugh as Carter pouted slightly before going into her living room and turning on the TV.

“Thank You.” Cat said, hiding the DS in one of Kara’s kitchen cabinets. “Let me finish dinner, you go get changed.” Cat said, noticing Kara was still in her work clothes.

“Alright, just add these spices and keep stirring.” Kara instructed as she started to leave the kitchen.

“I know how to make spaghetti.” Cat mumbled under her breath.

“See my super hearing also comes in handy when you mumble things.” Kara shouted as she left the kitchen and went to her bedroom to change.

She changed into yoga pants and an old t-shirt that she knew Cat loved on her and made her way back into the kitchen to find Cat very diligently stirring the sauce. 

Kara made her way up behind her and slid her hands around her waist, nuzzling her face into the crook of Cat’s neck, eliciting a quiet hum from Cat as she kissed the sensitive skin.

“So, are you going to tell me what we’re watching tonight, or is it a surprise?” Cat asked, as she turned the heat off of the sauce and stepped out of Kara’s embrace to drain the noodles that had been cooking in another pot.

“We’re watching Transformers and Sex and The City” Kara replied, moving to grab plates from the counter.

“Sex and The City, really?” Cat asked, slightly annoyed.

“Yes, it’s my turn to choose, and since you said no Nicholas Sparks movies I had to pick the next best thing.” Kara said, kissing Cat on the cheek as she passed her to set the dining room table.  
“Yes see, when I said that I was hoping you would pick something slightly more cultured.” Cat said as she put the noodles into a bowl and placed them on the table.

“Well I like it, and you remind me of Carrie.” Kara said, grabbing the pot of sauce and a ladle and putting them on the table as well.

“If I’m anyone, I’m Miranda.” Cat said, sitting down at the table.

“Maybe Samantha…” Kara giggled as she moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine out.

“Carter dinner.” Cat said choosing to ignore Kara’s previous comment.

The three of them ate dinner, partaking in light conversation about the day before Cat shooed them into the living room to start Transformers as she cleaned up the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes into the movie Cat had finished up and walked into the living room, she sat down next to Kara, in her usual place and let Kara drape the blanket she had over both their legs. Cat leaned into Kara’s body so that she was flush against her, yet still able to see the TV.

They sat like that, until the movie was over before saying their goodnights to Carter as he begrudgingly made his way to the spare bedroom to go to bed.

“Are you ready for Sex and The City?” Kara asked, getting up and stretching slightly.

“Hmm…that depends, come here.” Cat said, grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her back onto the couch before straddling her hips and placing a hungry kiss on her lips.

The heated kiss continued as Kara ran her hands up the length of Cat’s back and into her hair. They stayed like that, their kiss heating up rapidly until finally Cat pulled back and said, “You know what, Sex and The City doesn’t seem so appealing right now…however, sex in the bedroom does…”

Before Cat could continue she was lifted off the couch in one swift motion and carried off towards the bedroom.


End file.
